


Should We Go?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not as angsty as I thought I would write, Prompt Fill, They share control, They're doing better, Tumblr Prompt, Winter is in Bucky's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Prompt: an avenger unintentionally tells “winter” that tony doesn’t want him around any moreRequested bywinterlronon tumblr





	Should We Go?

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be angsty but then my brain went 'let's be nice'.

Things had finally been looking better for Bucky. He and Winter, the former HYDRA assassin that Bucky couldn't erase from his mind, were on somewhat peaceful terms now thanks to therapy, but there were still some… hiccups along the road to recovery. One was Winter's overprotective nature when it came to a certain reckless genius that seemed to have a death wish some days.

Being overprotective wasn't necessarily a bad thing; after all, both personalities had come to take quite a liking to Tony. Bucky would try to flirt his way through a conversation to try and get his attention, and Winter would follow him from room to room to room. Together they took up most of Tony's time, but neither ever thought he had a problem with it until one evening after a mission and Winter overheard Hawkeye.

“Think Tony's ever gonna just tell them to go away?”

_Go away?_ Winter stayed in the hangar after the others were gone, allowing Bucky control when they were alone. The very idea that they were forcing something on Tony that he didn't want was enough to make him consider leaving, but that might reverse some of the progress they made towards recovery after HYDRA, something they couldn't risk.

_We could just go to him and ask_ , he thought as a silent message to Winter. _Maybe we're mistaken. He'll tell us._

_What if he's afraid to be honest?_ came Winter's own concerned message. _What if he's too afraid of me?_

Bucky frowned, replying, _I don't think he is._ He waited for another response but received none, or at least not from Winter.

“Are you feeling alright, Buck, or is something going on?”

Bucky softly smiled as he turned toward Tony, finding him still in most of his armor. “You always know which is in control, don't you?”

“Yeah, it's really easy if you pay attention to the body language,” Tony answered. “So what's up? You're kind of late going back in, aren't you?”

“Sorry. He heard someone say something and it was… kind of upsetting.”

“What was it?”

Bucky could feel anxiety seeping in from Winter as he simply asked, “Do you want us to go away?”

Tony looked confused. “Go away to where?”

“So you don't want us to.”

“Only if you guys want to.”

Winter jumped into control. “You're not afraid of me?”

Tony noted the slight change in posture; Winter was always stiffer while Bucky had a little bit of a slouch. “I'm not afraid of you, Winter. We've gone passed all the shit, remember?”

“The words still work,” Winter reminded him. “Someone else could always take control.”

“And when that happens, we'll find a way to free you.”

“You're sure?”

“Of course I'm sure. Winter, we're not giving up on either of you. _I'm_ not giving up on either of you.”

Winter gave him a nod, slowly starting to calm down.

“Now, what exactly was it you guys heard again?”

The change wasn't as obvious this time, but Bucky answered, “Barton was wondering if you would ever tell us to go away.”

“Huh. I see, well the answer to that is no,” Tony assured. “I'm not asking that of you guys.”

“Thanks. I know we take up a lot of your time though.”

“And don't you dare stop. I like you guys hanging around.”

Bucky smiled. “I'm glad then.”

“Yeah, so…” Tony nervously scratched the back of his head. “How about something official?”

“Official?”

“Like… dating,” Tony explained.

Bucky's eyes widened at the request. “You want to date us?”

“Yeah… How about it?”

_Yes_ , Winter wanted to tell him.

“We'd like that,” Bucky said. “We'd like that a lot.”


End file.
